The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PAS1020307’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during February 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with unique flower coloration and mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection coded N7734R, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection coded N7606R, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2012 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Both parents have a degree of homozygosity such that the progeny of the cross N7734R times N7606R are phenotypically uniform and essentially identical to ‘PAS1020307’. Accordingly, phenotypically identical ‘PAS1020307’ can be produced by sexual reproduction as well as asexual reproduction.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2012 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.